Forevermore
by anekimetes
Summary: There are emotions which words alone can't explain, they can only be felt. And for them, making love to each other was the only intimate way to express such feelings. /Multi-chapter /Sasusaku smut anthology /explicitly M rated.
1. Proximity

**Title** : Proximity

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : High school sweethearts bunking classes to make love.

 **A/N** : this one's pretty much unplanned and I just somehow wrote it. I'm working on my smut writing these days so I guess a lot of stories like this one are coming your way, I hope y'all enjoy it. Leave me reviews, please!

.

.

.

Her fingers traced him down there, lightly and slowly. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. Stroking as gently as she could, she moved her fingers up and down, teasingly. His impatient face was more than adorable. She placed her palm against him, a bit harder than before, brushing against him with a little force. It was enough to send a shiver down his spine. His stomach was burning and he couldn't think straight, she was rendering him into a mess. That's just the kind of effect she had on him.

Her motions became a bit harsher, forcing her palm against his clothed hardness, she started rubbing her thumb against his side. His hand in her sweaty pink locks, he pulled on her hair a bit too tightly. His eyes rolling to the back of his head due to frustration. She needed to stop doing that and get down to business. But she had different intentions, she was not letting him get what he desired that easily.

The movement of her palm against him became a lot more torturous, and when a moan escaped his lips, she couldn't help but smirk out of satisfaction. She removed her hand from him, making him feel disappointed at the sudden loss of her heat around him, only to put her hands against his lower abdomen and pulling down his boxer. Setting his painfully throbbing erection free.

She kissed his lips passionately and placed her fingers carefully around him, rubbing her thumb against his skin, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Her lips pressing against his, he could hardly breathe but kissed her back with the same fervor. Pulling her hair a little too hard, only to make her let out a cry.

He broke their contact to utter an apology, his eyes showing concern but also excitement and neediness. She smiled before claiming his lips again, telling him she was alright, her fingers moving a lot faster now. Her thumb making lazy patterns against his tip, her palms slowing engulfing him, keeping up with those gentle, slow motions again.

He could feel a burning sensation in his belly due to the touch, as if he was on fire. Breathless, he tried to catch his breath at every stroke she made. Her clasp around him became far from gentle and her thumbs brushed against him forcefully, careful enough to not hurt him. Making sluggish patterns all over his erection. His head buried in the crook of her neck, hands grasping her hair tightly. His uneven breathing against her chest, the smell of his sweat filling her nostrils.

But she could feel her fingers growing a little rough, it wasn't helping. She pulled away from him, getting off the bench they were sitting on. Cold air hit him, frustrating him to no ends. "Sasuke-kun, wait for a moment!" Her raspy voice said as she searched for her bag in the corner of the basketball locker room— the place they'd always sneak into whenever they'd need to feel each other. She searched inside it, and smiled victoriously when she found out that small container she was looking for. She uncovered it, pouring down the body lotion into her palm. She came back to him hurriedly, an impatient expression on her face. She was just as agitated as he was.

She kissed his lips again, his aggressive expression disappearing as she placed her wet hands on him again. Massaging him lightly at first, her pace becoming rougher. A harsh stroke against him sent his head back in the air, his eyes closed shut, his body burning, limbs numb. "Fuck." he cursed under his breath, his breathing uneven, his voice shaking. "Fuck, Sakura. This is so good." His voice too low, panting.

Her moist hands around him, caressing him as carefully as she could, her nimble fingers moving as gently as they could. From the corner of her eyes, she could see him against her shoulder, his mouth parted, huffing, his hot breath hitting her sweaty, damp skin. His eyes closed shut and his face blushing red, flushed. His fingers tangled up in the locks of her messy hair, his moans echoing her thoughts. He was gorgeous.

She kneaded against him, feeling his blood throbbing against her palms. It was painful for him, he was desperately awaiting his release. She quickened her pace, making forceful movements against him, whispering little somethings into his ear. He cursed under his breath at every stroke she made, gripping her hair tightly. It wasn't long until she felt his chemicals spilled out in her hands, hot and sticky. He drew her closer. "Sorry about that." He whispered into her ear, in that intoxicating voice of his.

She removed her hands from him after a while, he pulled away, helping her to clean the mess he'd made. Reaching out for the pockets of his discarded pants, to take out a few hankies. He cleaned up her hands first, and then the bench they were making love on, a smile on his face.

"you should smile more often." She commented, her eyes fixated at him, her lips forming a genuine smile.

He blushed at first, turning his head around so she wouldn't notice. "you should treat me like this more often." He replied, playfully. A smirk crossing his lips. She lightly hit his shoulder in return, flustered at first and then chuckling, making him laugh too.

She then embraced him from behind, pecking his neck then kissing his shoulder blade. "You can be really adorable at times, you know?" he blushed again, at her outspoken statement, and this time he had nowhere to hide. "shut up." He muttered under his breath, clearly embarrassed. She laughed at his reaction, only for him to shut her up by smacking his lips against her, his hands in her hair, keeping her in place. His lips passionately moving against hers, his tongue periodically hitting her lips. They broke free, she tried hard to catch her breath. Her eyes narrowed at him, out of annoyance. He chuckled at her, "this is how you stay quiet, huh?" he said jokingly, only to be taken off guard when she forcefully kissed him again, making the both of them fall off the bench, with her on top of him, her lips never leaving his. And that was by far, the best revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: _I'll be adding more one-shots to it._**


	2. Heat

**Title:** Heat

.

 **Rating:** M

.

 **Summary:** Rain, wet skin, damp hair. Love, a bit too hard of a kiss, Lust and lost control. Canonverse/ Sasusaku!travels.

.

.

.

The wind blows forcefully, its velocity is higher than her skin has ever witnessed in the past two months of their travels. And it's cold, so it makes her body shiver, ever so lightly. Dull pink hair blow along with the wind, some of the strands hitting her eyes make it hard for her to see. she took off her headband before and kept it safe and sound in her bag pack. She stops in her tracks, trying to tie up her hair into a small bun. It isn't as hard as it was before, since her hair has grown in the past months. When she's done, she holds up her head to meet two tenebrous eyes looking at her, calmly waiting for her to continue walking. Sakura smiles at her companion and continues to walk.

.

She sneaks glances at the man walking by her side, his beautiful eyes are fixated on the ground they walk on, his lips are pressed tightly together because he is just as annoyed by the air currents as she is, his dark hair move with the moving air. She smiles to herself internally, he looks really cute. But much to her misfortune, she gets caught. Obsidian eyes looking at her in question, an eyebrow raised.

.

"What're you thinking?" He asks, nonchalantly.

.

"Um, n-nothing really. I was just thinking about that guy we just got rid of." She speaks in her defence, eyes nervously looking away from him.

.

"Oh." He pauses, "he was good." Is all he mutters, his pride testing him at every word he says.

.

Sakura casually attempts to step up on a log she finds abandoned on their way, waving her arms in the air to maintain her balance against the gravity and strong wind, humming to herself. "I can't believe even Sasuke-kun had a tough time dealing with him", she speaks.

.

"I did not have a tough time." He lies.

.

He offers her his hand while walking alongside the log. And she grabs it, trying to walk on the wood steadily. Things like these were natural for them now. Holding hands to help each other out, sharing hugs to comfort one another, cuddling up to each other to fight the cold and loneliness, sharing kisses and making love to express their undying feelings. None of them expresses love in form of words anymore, it is just these gestures that speak their hearts out loud.

.

"Really, Sasuke-kun?" she teases. It is true that that guy was tough and Sasuke's eye prowess was barely a match and that he could no longer use his visual powers for the time being but _he did not have a tough time_ since the bad guy got defeated in the end, right?

.

"You were really cool, Sasuke-kun." She reassures him, "specially when you punched him in his face when he thought you were going to use chidori on him." She continues, "You are becoming better at reading people, you know?" She smilingly says.

.

He hums lightly, a small smirk crossing his lips. "But you shouldn't have overused your rinnegan, you know", she adds up.

.

He doesn't say anything but the small pout on his face is clearly visible to her- and it doesn't fail to make her chuckle, as she gets off the log and continues to walk along the forest floor. They are currently heading towards the hidden rain village to deliver the information they received from the culprit from before, a rogue ninja who had stolen a secret scroll from the said village. But the weather doesn't seem to cooperate. The air breezes become stronger and stronger.

.

"It will rain soon." Sasuke speaks, concerned eyes looking at the grey sky. "We can't make it to the village today, we need to find shelter somewhere." He says in his usual confidant tone.

.

"A shelter? In this forest? Really?" She questions, panicking slightly.

.

"There must be some place nearby." He answers, running his eyes everywhere. "Just look around carefully." He continues, clutching onto her hand.

.

She does as she is told to but her eyes catch nothing in particular. Trees everywhere, tall and thick, everything beyond them appears blurred. And It isn't surprising when it starts to pour down in full force.

.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cries, now it feels even harder to find any place to stay at until the rain stops.

.

"Don't worry." He assures her, looking at her with soothing eyes. _He has always had this calming effect on her, hasn't he?_ He carefully resumes observing their surroundings, "There." He points his finger somewhere to her right and they start to run towards that place instantly, without thinking. She doesn't know where they'll end up, but as long as he's by her side, she doesn't fear anything.

.

Rain pours down on them, their clothes drenched in rainwater, completely. Travellers without a home, running wildly to somewhere they're not familiar with. He finds it flabbergasting. He could've never imagined living a life like this, but it feels amazing now.

.

After walking for a good few minutes, they end up in front of an old, worn-out, aweary, _what seems like a_ temple. Sakura sighs in disbelief at how ancient it seems just by looking at it. But decides to walk in any way because no one wants to get soaked in such a stormy weather, right? Sasuke follows in after her. The place looks like a wreck. The wooden walls are broken at places, water drips from the cracks in the roof, and there's barely any space inside it.

.

Sakura attempts to take off her completely drenched cloak, wanting to save herself from the cold she's bound to catch afterwards. But it isn't much of a help since her clothes are almost totally wet too. The shrine is warmer from the inside even if it barely stops any rain. She manages to find a spot at the corner of the place where the walls aren't broken and not much rainwater escapes in. Sasuke follows her lead and takes off his cloak as well, carefully looking around the place but finding nothing of interest. He watches her settle down in the corner, and sees her waving at him to come and take a seat too.

.

"This feels warmer than it seemed." She mutters in a low voice, her hands rubbing her waist, as if she's hugging herself. His eyes notice her small figure. Her ninja dress is a mess. The wet cloth sticks to her skin, making every inch of it visible. Her collarbone is prominent under the red cloth that is stuck to her body as skin. The outlines of her undies are clearly observable. Her chest heaves lightly as she breathes, her breasts bump against one another when she moves her arms to rub against her own skin and the lumps of her nipples are visible to his eyes. He feels heat piling up in the lower pit of his belly at the sight as he curses himself internally and looks away, trying hard to control himself.

.

Sakura, unaware of everything up til now, looks at his flustered face and takes a look at herself. Her clothes are _really_ soaked. She quickly tries to cover up herself with her arms, but it was a failed attempt because her thin arms scarcely hid anything. Even after seeing her bare, naked many times before, he still acts like this. He really is adorable, she thinks to herself.

.

Unable to say anything to him, she just sits quietly, observing the place. He's sitting right in front of her, with a decent distance in between them. His eyes fixated at what appeared like- well, _nothing._ His clothes are stuck to his body as well, his chest clearly visible as he breathes in and out. The wet piece of his clothing showing off his muscled shoulders and arm, his toned stomach totally apparent. It's close to impossible for her to control her ever growing lust for him in such a situation. They are confined to that small place, just the two of them and it rains outside, both of them are totally wet, as if they are bare skinned.

.

She felt a mass against her lower back, and it brushed past her in an instant, which made a shrill squeak escape her lips as she jumped off her spot. her heart beats fast out of fear, a small squirrel meets her eyes afterwards, crawling towards the opposite corner of that place, it is drenched in rainwater too, not just her. She sighs.

.

She holds herself up, trying to gain her composure again but is a bit startled when she finds herself closer to Sasuke than she were before, looking up to meet his gaze, she finds him looking right at her. His deep, dark, thirsty eyes staring at her. Water dripping from his damp hair, strands of his hair stuck to his forehead. His skin is fogged by water droplets, the area underneath his eyes painted scarlet.

.

She attempts to pull back from him, diverting her gaze from his heavenly face, but sudden heavy lightening fails her and she stumbles upon her knees, tripping over his crossed legs. Sakura Haruno has never been afraid of lightening and thunder, even right now, the only thing frightening her is her own burning desires. Her heart races behind her ribcage, her breathing is a bit unsteady and her breath almost gets caught in her throat when she feels his hand holding her shoulders and she assumes it is to help her get back up.

.

So without wasting any time, she sits down on her knees, her hands clutch onto the fabric of the cloth over her thighs, her eyes never meeting his. He notices her from above, her shoulders shake lightly, he assumes it's because of the low temperature. Her hair's dripping water, pink strands damp and hiding her face. He notices how she refuses to look at him, which he doesn't like at all. His fingers gently rub against her cheek before his hand cups her face, lifting it up.

.

Her heart beats faster when she shyly meets his eyes, struggling with herself. He notices the redness of her face and the lust in her eyes. Green eyes glistening, timid but ecstatic. He can't find it in himself to control himself anymore and when she bites her lower lip, he loses his patience.

.

Calloused fingers run into her hair, he tilts his head for his lips to meet hers. A slow, gentle kiss at first, turns passionate when she kisses him back, holding onto his shoulders and pulling him towards herself. Wet lips moving slowly, heartbeats loud and impatience dominating decency. He grips onto her hair tightly, pulling her closer, he pushes her pressed lips, her mouth opens up to meet his salacious tongue.

.

She lifts herself up on her knees, never breaking their contact, and pushes him to the wall with his back pressed against it. Her hands roam into his dark, damp hair and his hand moves down to grip her waist as they continue to kiss for a while before pulling away to breathe. She avails this break to unbutton his shirt and all he does is look at her in awe. He is lusting after her as well, at the moment but this is the first time he's seen her being so impatient. And it amuses him to no ends.

.

They're close and her breath hits his face sending chills down his spine. Her fingers trace his exposed chest, memorizing the pattern of his clavicle and shoulder blade, travelling down to his abdomen and Tracing his abs. Her eyes are narrowed, looking straight at him in the eyes. His hand rubs against her waist down to her hips, moving back and forth up to her thighs.

.

She closes her eyes when he kisses her once more, a little gently this time, his hand moving up to trace her belly. She grips onto his hair, kissing him hard, pulling him close. His thumb places patterns against her abdomen. Moving upwards, slowly, to cup one of her breasts. She hisses under his touch. He caresses it gently, his thumb strokes her perked nipple, making her feel numb. Unable to maintain her balance, she pulls herself away from him, breaking the kiss to regain her composure. She breathes lightly before meeting his eyes once more. She finds dark, deep eyes, like that of a hungry wolf, looking at her. Passion burning is his eyes like fire on a dark, winter night.

.

He helps her settle down on his lap, she finds it comforting. His face is lit under the moonlight which escapes through a crack in the ceiling. _He's beautiful_ is the only thing that goes through her mind as she places kisses on his neck, all the way up to his jawline. Her teeth nipping his skin at some spots, leaving marks out of possession. Her soft lips move against his wet skin, making him shiver as her exhaled breath hits his skin.

.

He pulls her away to unbutton the collar of her ninja dress, revealing her cleavage. He kisses her throat, and she encircles her arms around his shoulders, gripping onto his hair. His lips travel down to kiss her collarbone, his tongue licks the skin of her chest, his hand rubbing her back, tracing her curves.

.

Pulling him away, she kisses him once more with fervour. His hand grabs her hips and he pulls her closer. A moan escapes her lips in between the kiss when her throbbing core meets his clothed erection. Heat piles up in her stomach and he continues to kiss her hard as she starts rubbing against him slowly. Her body feels heavenly against his, both of them being provided by the much needed warmth.

.

She continues to move against him, the cloth in between preventing skin contact. Both of them look at each other with hazy eyes, breathing heavily. He moans when she makes a rough move against him, making her smirk, her pace becomes faster.

.

"What-" he tries to speak while panting, "what are we doing?" His mouth is parted to help him breathe. "Don't know." She says, smiling weakly at him, unintentionally making a harsh movement against him. "Fuck." He cries, grabbing onto her hips tightly and pulling her closer. "I can't stop now." He speaks, a defeated moan escapes his lips before he holds her up on her knees, pulling down her shorts as quickly as he can. Impatient, she unbuttons his pants as well, pulling down his boxers, uncovering his painfully throbbing erection.

.

She places a soft kiss on his lips, "I won't stop." She whispers in his ear before settling herself on top of him, helping him make his way into her wet core which is already begging for his chemicals. He throws his head back when she sets her pace, his body feels pleased by her hot, wet presence. Moving up and down, slowly at first, she pants heavily. "(Sasuke-kun)." She moans his name, making him lose his mind.

.

He grabs her hips tightly, guiding her movements. His eyes are shut tightly due to the immense pleasure he feels. Her pace quickens and she lets out soft moans. He gasps when she becomes rough, making him rest his head against her chest, trying hard to breathe. "Sakura." He purrs, as if begging her to satisfy his burning needs.

.

Her lower body feels numb and her head doesn't seem to think straight. She doesn't stop her movements, hastening herself. She feels close to her orgasm. "Sasuke-kun." She cries, "I'm close." She shuts her eyes, he feels her walls clenching against him. "Just-" he speaks between pants, "just a little more." She fastens her pace, holding onto his shoulders to helps herself move. Her legs don't seem to help anymore but he holds her in place, helping her to keep moving. It doesn't take long before she feels his hot fluids inside her, filling her womb. He lets out a held back breath, pulling himself away to look at her face. She's flustered. Her cheeks are painted in the darkest shade of crimson, she's worn out, trying to catch her breath. Her green eyes appear grey under the faded light, narrowed when they look at him, pleased and satisfied. He pulls her close to himself, holding onto her tightly.

.

The sound of their breathing fills the surroundings, along with the sound of rain and thunder. She's resting against his chest, his hot breath hits her shoulder blade, as he tries hard to catch his breath. "Sakura." He utters, and she knows that look in his eyes. A smile embellishes his profile, his heartbeat echoes her ears, and his thoughts reach her. His grip around her tightens and she smiles against his chest. "I can't believe what we just did." She speaks after a while, letting out a chuckle. "This, of all places? Really." She sighs in disbelief, "who cares?" Sasuke says, nuzzling into her neck. She giggles at it, "Sasuke-kun!" She complains, smilingly ruffling through his damp hair, before whispering into his ear, "You're right." _It is just those two, no one else gets to decide anything for them, after all._

.

.

.

A/N: I wasn't sure about publishing this one, so tell me how you guys feel about it. Leave me reviews! Thanks for reading.


	3. Closer

_**Rating**_ _: M_

 _ **Summary**_ _: It's two days until their test, Sakura has been studying non-stop. Sasuke wants her to take a break, she refuses. But He knows just how to make her relax._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Unlike all the others, this one's pretty planned. Also, a bit more explicit. I'm making progress (laughs). Hope you guys enjoy, leave me reviews!_

 _Also, Happy New Year!_

.

Her breath fizzled, her voice hitched. She sighed for the millionth time that day, trying very hard to keep her focus on the grueling math problem right in front of her, eyes closed shut as she tried to keep control of her ever fluctuating temper— which was indeed challenging considering that her vexatious boyfriend was currently licking her neck— kissing, a rather appropriate word for it, but she'd call it licking because— well, never mind.

"For the last time, Sasuke." She started, rather pissed, "stop it." She said, gritting her teeth. He stopped momentarily, his dark eyes lifted up to look at her from behind, amused after reading her annoyed expression.

"Stop?" he questioned, lifting up his perfectly shaped eyebrow. "stop what?" eyes still looking her way, he stuck out his moistened tongue and licked her neck, almost mockingly, just above her collarbone, over her trapezium. She shivered and he felt her shiver, a smirk found its way to his lips as a consequence.

It was at times like this when she _really_ hated being in her beloved boyfriend's company. Don't get it wrong, she tried her best to brush him off, today of all days, but he still managed to tag along stressing that he needed to ' _study_ '. And as a result, here he was, circling himself around her figure as if his life depended on it, doing _everything_ but ' _study_ '.

She had barely managed to pass the last semester, courtesy to her beloved boyfriend and his habits, such as this one. He was a straight A student, it wasn't much trouble for him, a genius. Sakura, on the other hand wasn't born blessed with such things, the only thing she was blessed with was definitely, her wide forehead— and of course pink hair-

He had just slipped his hand under her sweater, making her jolt. His fingers making patterns against her soft skin, almost making her irk. _She was going to kill him_. "Sasuke, stop-" his hand had groped her left breast, giving her aphasia. She wasn't wearing a bra— _of course_ , she wasn't. She was home, _for God's sake_.

The pen she was holding, fell, when he started to fondle with it, giving it a soft squeeze, making her let out a light squeal. "I'm just helping you take a break." He said, teasingly. His eyes showing concern as he went on, "You've been studying non-stop for the past one week." He completed, caressing her cheek with his free hand, "Take it easy."

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to herself, giving into his touch until something snapped in her mind, and she sat straight up once more. "I can't, Sasuke. This is really important for me." She said, focusing back onto the practice questions she was pondering over before. _That's right, she couldn't fail it._

Sasuke stares at her for some time, skeptical. She was unbelievable, _what in the world would she lose from a 10 minute-long break?_ He sighs. "I never knew 10 fucking minutes could hurt so much." He spoke, sarcastically. She ignored his statement, sighing. This was getting out of hand, she had been ignoring him for the past seven days. Being totally absorbed in those _fucking_ books. _Hell, she hasn't even kissed him for the past seven days. Seven fucking days_. He knew grades were important and all, but exhausting yourself to such a degree wasn't justified at all.

He forced himself closer to her, his chest pressed tightly against her back. He placed a kiss behind her ear, licking her earlobe in the process, his hand sneaked into her sweater once more, rubbing against her lower abdomen, making lazy patterns. She was taken off guard, unable to free herself from his tight grip, not that she even _tried_ to. But she still managed to protest weakly, "Sasuke-" she gripped her mini skirt when he stroked her breast with his thumb, a bit harshly on her perked up nipple. _This was not the time to do it._ His ravish lips travelled down to her neck, placing passionate kisses and leaving love bites at spots. He was making her lose her mind. "Stop-" her voice got caught in her throat when his fingers rub against her panties, underneath her skirt. She closed her eyes when he stroked her there, fingers rubbing her soft spots, her panties soaking a bit more with every slow stroke he made.

She gave into his touch, gripping the table in front. His teasing didn't cease. _"What about taking a break, Sakura."_ He whispered into her ear, his deep— mesmerizing (she'd say) voice messing with her thoughts, washing away her sanity. She let out a moan when he stroked her harsher, his movements still _annoyingly_ slow against her wet clothing. He slipped his fingers inside, she jerked. Index finger brushing tauntingly against her labium, slow strokes making her throw her head back on to his strong shoulder. Amused, he smirked, moving forward with his intentions.

Two fingers caressed her clit, flipping and whisking against it. The inner wet linings of her labia driving him insane. She let out another impatient moan and he smirked yet again. _"Need a break?"_ he purred in her ear again, mockingly, his lips kissing her jawline, watching her shut her eyes in pleasure. _"No?"_ he said as his fingers travelled further down to rub against her opening, watching her eyes squeeze shut when he penetrated his forefinger inside her. Her tightened walls loosening around him as another finger followed behind. She was breathing irregularly, moaning. His fingers pushed deeper inside her as he pulled them out a little bit then pushed again, making rhythmic movements inside her. The look on her face prompting him to go further.

She felt fire pooling inside her belly with every passing second and his fastening pace inside her. She closed her eyes due to the sexual pleasure he was making her feel. It wasn't long until her hot fluids left her body, his movements slowed down a bit, before he started penetrating into her once more, making her chemicals coat his fingers once more until a satisfied smirk crossed his lips.

She breathed heavily, she was supposed to be studying. Turning her head a bit, she found him looking at her, obsidian pools of fire shattering her resolve as she got lost in them. "Sasuke-kun." She moaned, and he claimed her lips in return. Softly pressing his against hers, he chastely kissed her. Meanwhile, he got her rid of those soaked panties, pulling off and discarding them along with her skirt. She broke the kiss, her eyes widened when he pushed her down on the floor gently, taking off her sweater, leaving her naked as he kissed her lips once more, passionately this time, his tongue shoved into her mouth in the process. And she kissed him back, unable to reject him this time.

He pulled his mouth away and she caught her breath when his lips travel down to her neck, leaving soft kisses everywhere. His hands found its way to one of her breasts and he caressed it while his lips travelled down to kiss the other one. His tongue licking her soft skin, stroking against her nipple. His saliva making it perk up as he took it into his mouth. He sucked gently onto it, his tongue brushing against her skin. His arm crawled around her waist and he pulled her closer, making their genitals brush gently. She let out a hissing sound in response and he lost his mind a little.

Abandoning her breasts, his lips travelled down to kiss her stomach, his tongue moistening it at places. He placed a soft kiss on her bellybutton before travelling downwards to her groin. She realized how dangerously close to her crotch he was. It wasn't long until he reached that spot too, his lips kissed her outer walls, his tongue rubbed softly against her lining. He could taste the previous fluids that had left her body before. Spreading her legs away to have better access to her, his tongue rubbed against the inner walls of her labia, moist and soft, memorizing her flavors. Lips moving slowly towards her clitoris as his tongue teasingly stroked it.

His hot tongue down there was too much for her to take. Her hands gripped tightly onto his hair, her eyes closed shut in pleasure, she couldn't think straight anymore. She needed him. But— studies? _Oh, to the hell with it_. He licked her insides, as slow as slow could get. It wasn't helping, he needed to pick the pace. He licked her clitoris hard, out of his mind, which made her moan loudly, gaining his attention. Back to the teasing, he started brushing his tongue against her clit lazily, lifting his head up to see her face for a moment. Her eyes narrowed, glistening. Sweat running down her temple and her mouth parted to help her breathe. She looked gorgeous. " _Still not taking a break, Sakura?_ " his voice was tempting, as it entered her ears. She moaned as a result, unable to speak. "Can't hear you." He said, licking his tongue down to the orifice of her vagina, pushing into her opening. Her breathing became even more unsteady when he licked her forcefully. "Sas-" she to complete it when he harshly pushes into her again, tongue thrusting into her with fervor, he was teasing her once more. She was panting by now, a thin sheath of sweat covering her entire body.

One more stroke inside her and he felt her musky fluids pour into his mouth. He took it all in, licking away whatever was left coating her inner thighs, tongue licking her sensitive skin. Pulling his head upwards to face her, he found her face painted in the darkest shade of crimson, she was panting heavily, still unable to say a word, her eyes begging him to continue.

He took off his clothing as fast as he could, eyes never losing sight of her face. She gulped down when she set her eyes on him down _there._ His genital in a darker shade than the rest of his skin, a translucent fluid dripping from his tip, she had forgotten how _huge_ he was. It wasn't just him, she had missed having him inside her too. _"So, what were you saying before?"_ there he was again with the teasing. He had noticed that lustful look on her face and now all she could read on his face was dominance.

"Sasuke." She tried to speak, but stopped when she found him getting closer to her. His erection brushed against her throbbing core, she took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes close once more. " _Can't hear you."_ he teased again. Damn him. "Please." She muttered underneath her breath, barely audible but he heard her. " _Louder_." He said, pushing himself a little more so that he was rubbing against her, painfully close. "Sasuke, _damn you._ " She finally spoke up, "I need you inside. _Now_." She finished and he smirked, this smirk could be classified as a smile. He kissed her lips once more, before getting the job done.

He placed himself in between her spread legs, and pushed his tip slowly into her, she moaned at the contact, impatient. He went deeper and she let out a cry when she felt him inside her. He pulled out then pushed in again, slowly and gently moving into her, observing every single one of her expressions as he did so. He felt her tightened walls around him, when he made his way completely into her and started his movements. Slowly at first, backwards and forward, filling her with pleasure. He pushed deep into her and she yelled out a moan, his name at the tip of her tongue every time he made that satisfying movement inside her. His hands holding her hips to keep her in place, his pace became harsh, unable to be tamed due to impatience and the overwhelming pleasure her wet walls provided him with. His harsh thrusts pushed her over the edge as she felt adrenaline rushing through her blood, fire in her abdomen, she was close.

A few more hard thrusts and he felt her liquids leaking out from their area of connection. He quickened his movements, moving in and out of her, feeling himself close to his orgasm too. He reached his climax in a while as well, his fluids filling up her womb. He pulled out of her, letting their fluids flow out of her and staining the floor. A content smirk formed on his face when she weakly smiled at him, green eyes narrowed with satisfaction, and a tender smile embellishing her face, she was breathing hard.

Smiling, he laid down next to her, pulling her closer to himself. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other one cupping her cheek, his thumb stroking her flushed, darkened skin. "Are you better now?" he asked, his voice felt soft and tender. "Yes. Thanks to a certain someone." She chuckled lightly. Blushing, he looked away. "It's been over a few minutes, you should be heading back to studies." He stressed upon the last word, clearly sarcastic. "Oh, they can wait." She giggled turning herself a bit to embrace him, kissing his chest. He sighed in relief, pulling her closer.

.

 _ **A/N**_ _: So… how was it? Leave me reviews, please!_


End file.
